A HUG
by FuchsiaGirl
Summary: EunHyuk semakin memeluk dirinya sendiri saat mendengar kalimat demi kalimat dari seorang penyiar berita di televisi dari kamarnya, ia bahkan dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara itu seolah menerobos langsung kedalam pikirannya. \HaeHyuk os\ judul gak nyambung sama isi #mianhae


HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

.

enJOY the story

.

.

.

_Saling berhadapan…  
saling memandang…  
saling berpegangan tangan…  
kita selalu sedekat ini kan?  
dekapan demi dekapan  
bahkan bibir manis itu masih terasa pada bibirku,  
bibir termanis dengan segala kata manis yang pernah terucap untukku…  
tapi bagaimana mungkin saat aku ingin meraihmu yang kudapat hanyalah udara hampa tak berarti…  
_.

.

.  
**Namja** berparas manis itu memandang pada satu titik diluar kamar luas bernuansa putih itu, perlahan kaki kurusnya melangkah kearah jendela besar yang ia biarkan terbuka menampakan daerah pepohonan indah disekitarnya. Membiarkan televisi itu menyala.

Angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang tidak membuatnya merasa kedinginan yang half-naked dan hanya terbalut celana putih panjang. Bahkan tubuh pucatnya terlihat makin pucat saat lagi-lagi tubuhnya diterpa angin musim gugur itu.

Dengan pelan ia berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya. Rambut itu bergerak saat angin menyapanya dan sekali lagi tubuhnya seperti mati rasa karena tak bereaksi sedikitpun saat angin menerpanya. Matanya terpejam seolah menikmati kesendiriannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, **Baby**…hmm" **namja** manis itu tersentak saat merasakan dekapan hangat diperut ratanya, serta kecupan-kecupan kecil disekitar pundaknya.

"Hmm, aku merindukan mu EunHyukie, hmm" **namja** manis bernama EunHyuk itu tersenyum sekilas saat mendengar orang yang kini memeluknya kini tengah merajuk dan menggumam tak jelas karena memang ia sedang menelusupkan wajahnya pada leher EunHyuk seolah sedang menghirup aroma yang benar-benar ia rindukan. "…sangat." Katanya lagi sambil mendekap EunHyuk lebih erat dan lebih erat lagi.

"Aku tahu. Karena aku juga sangat merindukanmu DongHae-ah" ucap EunHyuk lirih, tangannya meremas lembut tangan putih yang kini mendekap tubuhnya erat.

Cukup lama keduanya berdiam menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta diantaranya. Sebelum EunHyuk menepuk lengan putih yang mendekapnya seolah meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Hei, kau tidak lapar? Aku akan memasakan sesuatu yang enak untukmu, otte?" tanya eunhyuk saat tangan itu tak mau melepas tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti lelahkan? Kau mandilah dulu agar segar, setelah itu kita makan bersama. Hm?" eunhyuk mengelus lengan donghae yang masih saja enggan melepas tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak mau" EunHyuk menyerah untuk membujuk DongHae.

"Cium dulu, eum" DongHae berkata pelan.

"**ne**?"

"Kalau kau mau ku lepas kau harus menciumku dulu" DongHae mengangkat kepalanya dari leher EunHyuk dan memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah EunHyuk.

"ck, aku tidak mau mencium orang bau yang belum mandi sepertimu Tuan LEE" EunHyuk berdecak dan menekan ucapannya diakhir menunjukan kalau ia benar-benar serius.

"Tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu terus sampai pagi" Bukannya melepas pelukannya, DongHae malah semakin mengeratkannya dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu EunHyuk.

"kau tidak mau melepasnya atau selamanya aku tidak akan menciummu."

"Yak! Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Maka dari itu mandilah dan aku tunggu kau dimeja makan eum?" EunHyuk menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dimana kepala DongHae merebah.

"Hmm, baiklah Tuan LEE!" dengan tidak rela DongHae melepas pelukannya dan berjalan dengan gusar ke arah kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya men-**death glare**-EunHyuk.

"Yah kau marah padaku eoh?" tanya EunHyuk dengan senyuman jailnya.

"**Ani**!" DongHae menjawab singkat tanpa menghadap EunHyuk.

"Heu, kau benar-benar marah padaku?"

"**Ani**, Hyuk-ah!" masih tidak menghadap EunHyuk.

"DongHae"

"Sudah ku bilang tidak...-Chu~"

"Kka, mandilah" EunHyuk mendorong bahu DongHae kearah kamar setelah memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir DongHae.

"Kau memang kekasihku yang paling manis EunHyukie, **SARANGHAE**!" teriak DongHae dari dalam kamar.  
EunHyuk yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan memandang lurus pintu kamar yang sepenuhnya telah tertutup.

.  
.

DongHae berjalan kearah ruang makan, penampilannya kini jauh lebih segar daripada beberapa saat yang lalu, EunHyuk tidak bohong saat iabicara akan memasakan sesuatu ang enak untuknya, karena sekarang di meja makan telah tersaji berbagai makanan rumahanyang jarang sekali ia makan.

EunHyuk tersenyum melihat DongHae yang berjalan kearahnya, ia sangat tampan dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana training dengan warna senada.

"Ayo kita makan"

"Kau yang memasak semuanya?" tanya DongHae takjub.

"Kau pikir disini ada orang lain yang akan memasakanmu" EunHyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"**Ne**? aku hanya merasa terkejut saja ternyata kau bisa memasak makanan seenak ini dan sebanyak ini" Jelas DongHae.

"Kau bahkan belum mencicipinya sedikitpun, ck"

"Hei, dari penampilan luarnya pun aku sudah bisa merasakan kalau masakanmu ini sangat enak"

"Ck,"

"Hei, aku berkata jujur"

"Hanya makan saja"

.  
.

Setelah makan malam mereka selesai, DongHae dan EunHyuk duduk santai di Balkon kamar mereka yang menghadap langsung pepohonan rindang.

"EunHyukie, kau tau kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"  
EunHyuk mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan DongHae, karena ia tahu sangat tahu sekali kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Kau juga mencintaiku kan?" lanjut DongHae yang hanya diangguki oleh EunHyuk.

"Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu Lee EunHyuk!" DongHae berkata mantap menatap lurus mata sipit EunHyuk.

**'Ne'** EunHyuk menjawab tanpa suara, kepalanya menunduk tak sanggup lebih lama menatap mata DongHae, ia selalu seperti ini saat mereka membicarakan tentang ini.  
Tanpa sadar air asin itu meluncur lurus dari mata EunHyuk membuat DongHae yang melihatnya langsung merengkuh tubuh kurus itu yang semakin bergetar.  
Tubuh kurus itu bahkan terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Sekali lagi, EunHyuk memang selalu rapuh saat mereka membahas ini. Berbalik dari kepribadian EunHyuk yang biasanya ceria.

"Rasanya aku ingin mundur saja DongHae, huks huks" tangis EunHyuk mulai terdengar menyedihkan.

"Kita tidak boleh mundur Hyuk-ah, aku janji setelah itu berakhir aku akan langsung mendatangimu dan kita akan bersama." Jawab DongHae mengelus punggung EunHyuk.

"Tidak, aku tidak yakin aku akan kuat, aku berpikir mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita" EunHyuk memandang mata DongHae dengan mata basahnya.

"Hei…" DongHae langsung menangkup wajah EunHyuk saat dilihatnya pemilik mata sipit itu hendak menunduk lagi, "Kau mencintaiku kan? Kau juga tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, kau harus percaya padaku okey?" DongHae menghapus air mata yang satu persatu mengaliri wajah merah EunHyuk.  
EunHyuk menggeleng dan menggigit bibir merahnya untuk menahan isakannya.

"Ya, kau menyakiti bibirmu EunHyukie, lihat aku EunHyukie" bujuk DongHae tapi EunHyuk menggeleng keras dan semakin menggigit bibirnya yang jika diteruskan mungkin dia akan melukai bibirnya.

'Tidak ada cara lain'  
DongHae mengelus lembut bibir EunHyuk dengan ibu jarinya sebelum ia mencium bibir EunHyuk dengan lembut, melumat kecil bibir bawah EunHyuk yang pasti sudah sangat merah bahkan sebelum DongHae menciumnya karena bekas gigitan EunHyuk sendiri.

Ciuman itu terasa sangat basah karena air mata EunHyuk terus saja mengalir, ciuman itu bahkan jauh dari kata romantis, itu lebih terlihat sangat menyedihkan.  
DongHae menyudahi ciumannya dan melihat mata EunHyuk yang masih tertutup ia pun mengelus lembut kedua kelopak mata EunHyuk dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Dan itu berhasil membuat ia melihat bola mata Coklat lembut EunHyuk terlihat dan memandang lurus kearahnya.  
Sungguh ia tidak tega jika harus melihat mata tipi situ terus teraliri air mata karenanya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya DongHae lagi, EunHyuk mengangguk pelan.

DongHae memeluk EunHyuk lagi. Erat sangat erat begitu pula EunHyuk yang menyuruka kepalanya ke dada bidang DongHae dan dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas degup jantung DongHae.

DongHae berdiri dan itu membuat EunHyuk yang berada dalam degapannya ikut berdiri. DongHae berjalan pelan kearah tempat tidur seakan menuntun EunHyuk untuk merebahkan diri di kasur King size berseprai putih itu.

Mereka berdua merebah diatas kasur yang sama, saling memandang, berpegang tangan tanpa satu kata pun terucap dari bibir keduanya, momen seperti inilah yang sangat berharga bagi EunHyuk bahkan lebih berhaga dari sekedar kata 'Aku Mencintaimu' karena disaat seperti inilah mereka dapat menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi.

"Kau harus tidur, eum" tangan DongHae menyapa lembut wajah manis EunHyuk yang masih terlihat sembab, membuat EunHyuk menutup matanya pelan karena EunHyuk sendiri juga sudah merasa lelah setelah cukup lama menangis. DongHae membelai lembut surai madu EunHyuk.

Sebelum EunHyuk benar-benar terjaga ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara DongHae yang menyapa pendengarannya.

"**Saranghae** EunHyukie, **Saranghae Baby, mianhae**" itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum ia terjatuh kedalam tidurnya.

Pagi itu EunHyuk terbangun dari tidurnya, seperti biasa ia takan menemukan DongHae disampingnya saat pagi tiba. Ia hanya bisa merasakan bau tubuh DongHae yang masih tertinggal pada bantal miliknya.

.  
.

_Dari mata ke mata…  
Sentuhan itu masih terasa pada wajahku…  
Kau bahkan menyuruhku bertahan…  
Kau bahkan memelukku sebelum tidur…  
Kau bahkan tidur disampingku…  
Disini, di tempat tidur ini, diatas lembaran putih ini…  
Tapi bagaimana mungkin, saat pagi tiba kau tak ada disampingku, menemaniku..._

.

.

.

.

.

EunHyuk memejamkan mata dan semakin memeluk dirinya sendiri saat mendengar kalimat demi kalimat dari seorang penyiar berita di televisi dari kamarnya, ia bahkan dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara itu seolah menerobos langsung kedalam pikirannya.

"_**Pernikahan dari kedua penerus Perusahaan ini bisa dipastikan akan menjadi pernikahan paling mewah sepanjang 1dekade di SEOUL, Lee DongHae dari keluarga terpandang LEE pemilik berbagai resort di SEOUL dan negara ASIA lainnya ini akan menjadi mempelai dari putra dari Keluarga KIM pemilik perusahaan property yang telah menyebar di pasar ASIA,Kim Kibum"  
**_

.

.

.

END

a/n : tanda 5titik kebawah itu artinya Flashback.  
a/n : maaf kalo gak nge-feel!


End file.
